Catorade: It's Only the Beginning
by turnyourCAMonfan
Summary: Cat lost a bet. She has to date Tori. But what happens when everyone interfears and Tori's in love? Can Tori keep Cat, or will she get with someone else? Cori, Cade, Jori and various other shippings are in this story
1. Prologue

**TORI**

**J**ade's in my house. She said she wanted to talk, but her mood and demand to make her breakfast made me realize she was pissed off. "Hurry up! I missed breakfast to come talk to you!" she yelled.

"Why did you come over without eating breakfast?" I ordered pizza, which is better than my cooking skills. "Now, what do you wanna talk to me about Jade?"

"I heard that you wanted to ask out Cat." She said which sounded like the start to a long lecture that you get in college.

"Why in the hell does it matter to you? You've asked her out already. You've over. You're with Beck, so why are you here?"

"I have to warn you. She's not all that sweet."

"Cat lost a stupid bet. So she has to be my girlfriend. And there's nothing to warn me about Jade."

"You'll see Vega, she'll never 100% be your girlfriend." Jade said, with an evil look in her eyes.

I gave her her breakfast and we headed to school. School. Great, she'll see me with Cat. And when she said what she said, she had this tone like she was planning something to ruin Cat and I. And damn it, if I knew what it was, maybe I'd not be in what I'm in now...


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

Cats Game

It's 9:03 am at school, second period. Cat's in my class, and I'm nervous. I don't know if she's told anyone. I don't want her to tell anyone but our friends. So, I plop myself down in the seat next to Cat's, smile, and play cool. She smiles back, then noticing Robbie sit on the other side of her. Oh that's just great. "Hey Cat, what's new?" he says, then finally notices I'm existing. "Oh, hey Tori."

The bell finally rings and all is quiet. Class begins and Cat opens her book. Me looking at Robbie to see what he's up to makes me forget to pay attention. I'm noticing Cat's every move, trying to see if Jade was right. I slowly drift my attention to my teacher, but slow as molasses. All of a sudden, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see Jade next to me. I forgot she was in my class. I roll my eyes and focus on Cat again. Jade taps my shoulder again, but passes me a note. I scan through it and give it back. "Leave me alone Jade. I don't need your shit now." I whisper to her making sure no one hears.

"Vega, I know you. You're curious. You're willing to believe anything anyone says. Well, anyone but me." she remarks, looking at Cat, "But I've known her longer than you. Last girl she dated, she broke her heart. And then an idiot came along and..."

"Wait." I figured it out, "you were..."

"No! What makes you say that?" Jade said and then rolled her eyes. She must think I'm a ficking dumbass. But I think she's right. I focus on Cat, but the bell rang.

Jade grabs her bag and turns to me. "Are you going to class, or are you going to think all day?" she smirks.

I shoot her the evil eye and she laughs. I roll my eyes at her reaction. She's been nice to me now and ever since Cat lost the bet she's been on my tail. Unless she's actually protecting Cat. Or... Me. But why would she do that? What is she up to?


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

A Good Plan

**CAT**

Spring play auditions are today. I'm sitting in the hallway with Robbie, freaking out. "Hey Cat," Robbie says, "if you get the part will you go to dinner with me? I'll pay."

I didn't want to be rude. I had no plans. He was cute. I accepted with a simple nod of the head. But then I realized I had a date with Tori. But the bet was _one_ date. And there were no rules. I could cancel. It was a bet, not an actually a date. Yeah, she'll understand. Hopefully. Oh what am I thinking?

"Cat Valentine!" the play caster yelled by the _Black Box_ Theatre.

I scamper in and audition. After I'm done, he says the casting will be posted after school. I run out, thinking I got it, and I run into Tori's arms. She jumps around with me and give me a kiss on the cheek. My happiness seems to stop when she kissed me. I think of my promise with Robbie. I freeze. Tori seems to notice. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I lie, "I think I got it! He said the cast will be posted after school."

"Great. Now, you wanna celebrate tonight if you get it?" Tori says like I'm not supposed to answer.

"Nah, I've got stuff to do. We can celebrate on our date on Friday. I can't wait!" I lie again. Damn, why is everything so complicated?

The bell rings for lunch. We sit together and Tori starts a conversion about our date. "So, where should we go?"

"How about we order pizza and get to know each other better. Deeper."

"Sounds great." he eyes look behind me, "They're here."

All of our friends sit down. I eye Jade, who gives me a smirk. I roll my eyes. She watches Tori's every move. And I realize. If I date someone else, I won't have to date Tori and Jade can take over. But will she actually do it? The glare in her eyes made me think she's in love. I tap her knee and she turns to me. "What?"

"Janitors closet. Now." I say, grabbing her hand, "Tori, we'll be back."


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

This Might Work

**JADE**

Cat pulls me into the Janitors closet. I have no idea what she's doing. I want to know what's she's doing. She closes the door, and then turns to me. "Jade, I know you like her."

I almost slap her, but then I realize who I'm about to slap. "What do you want?"

"I need you to send Tori a text message that Robbie and I kissed. It'll piss her off and then I won't go on the date I really don't wanna go on. And then you can have the rest."

I took deep thought into this. I wanted to hurt Tori's relationship with Cat, but I didn't wanna sound desperate. After a silent minute, I nod my head. I can deal with Tori. I _want _to deal with her. A vision popped in my head of the day we met. How I felt fluttery and nervous. I hate myself for pouring coffee on her and going off as a jerk. I guess that's how I dealt with my feelings. Not with Tori, but with everyone. When I date or have a crush on someone, I can't control what comes out of me. But this was different. This was something different. This doesn't even have a name. Or at least one I don't wanna say of think. I shake nervously as I leave back to the lunch table.

I drift my eyes to Tori. Her hair is perfect, as always. I want to say something nice about her hair, but then I realize I'm on mean mode until our plan is hatched. I trace a circle around Cat's knee, not to flirt, because I'm nervous. Cat looks at me with a warming smile. I smile back. Then I look at Robbie, who holding Rex and talking to Beck. Andre's playing a song on his keyboard, and I'm slowly gnawing on my lunch. I keep focusing on Cat and Tori. I really want to get this over with. I grab my phone, log onto The Slap, and then post what Cat said. Tori's phone buzzes. She grabs me and drags my into the Janitors closet. I'm in here for the second time and memorize when Cat dragged me in here. She looks me in the eye and speaks. "Are you serious? What the hell are you doing?"

"You have pretty eyes, use them to see the truth."

"What happened? We were friends one day, and ever since Cat lost the bet, you've been defensive. I don't know who you're protecting. Is it me, or Cat?" she says and raises her voice on the last sentence.

"I'm protecting you. And I have a good reason to."

"And what in the world is that reason?" she says, and waits for an answer.

I grab her shoulders and look her deep in the eyes. "Because you're too valuable to break. I..." I say and then the bell rings, "We'll talk about it at your house."

We leave and guess what we see. Cat and Robbie playing smushy face. Tori's face turns sad, and suddenly her hands are in mine. I feel joy in that feeling of her warm, soft hands in mine. I squeeze back. "I'll see you later."


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

Jade Makes A Move

**TORI**

"That little...UGH!" I said in frustration about Cat.

Jade sighs and leans back on the sofa. "I warned you."

I suddenly snap. "You _really_ need to say _that_. _Now_?" I say and then clam back down, "Look, I need revenge. I know Cat is nice and all, but she _really_ deserves this. And Robbie, that little... Anyway, please help me!"

I suddenly grab onto her shirt, which sinks a little and show her thin tank top. She smirks. "I certainly will."

I jump back in happiness. But then I realize this is Jade. She could lie flat out to my face and I wouldn't even know it. But I knew she would help. I hug her in thankfulness. She hugs back and I feel a weird feeling. Why would I hug her? But then we part and she looks at me happily. "Now, I have to tell you something."

"What?" I say, having another weird feeling.

"I actually dated Cat. I was stupid for doing that. And then I got with Beck, and now we're broken up, so I'm lonely."

"So? I really don't understand." I say, feeling sick now.

"So, I want to be with someone." she says and starts twisting my hair, "You're pretty."

I look her in the eye. She looks like she wants to do something with me, but I have no idea what. I feel her finger circle on my knee. I see her lean. I freak. I suddenly, in the heat of the moment, slap her when she's almost touching my lips. She screams and I panic. "What'd you do that for?"

"I panicked, okay? I wasn't expecting... _that_." I say as I get the ice from my freezer.

"You _panicked_? What were you thinking?" she says, putting her and to her face, "OW!"

I finally give her the ice and mutter 'I'm sorry' various times. I thought she would never do that. I can't believe I slapped her because she did that. I should of let her do it. I think I just screwed up my chance. All of a sudden the doorbell rings, I go get it and keep one eye to Jade. She was still in pain. I slowly open the door and I freeze. This day couldn't get worse. It was the last person I wanted to see right now.

_ Cat_.


	6. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

Double Dates and Two Regrets

**JADE**

After being hit in the face by Tori, I was hoping Cat wouldn't show up. She's happy and cheerful, as usual. And she speaks in a happy tone, which annoys me at that moment. "Hey Tori, Robbie and I are going to that fancy restaurant, and we wanted you and Jade to come along. If you want."

I want to tell her to say no, but before I can, she agrees. Cat smiles and says okay and walks out. Tori closes the door. She walks back to me. "Sorry about that. I should of asked you first. I just wanted her gone. So, how's the face?"

She examines my face and I smile. "You're okay. And you have a pretty smile."

I have a happy feeling again. I scan Tori with my eyes. "You know you could give Cat the boot."

"I don't wanna be that mean. I just want one time revenge. If I only knew how." she says, and flops back in the seat.

I notice how she breathes. I look at her one more time before I confirm to myself that I need to retry this. "So, do you wanna, try again?"

She turns to me an thinks deeply. Well, for only ten seconds. "Okay. I won't slap you this time."

So I lean in again, and she freezes. I back off. "Why did you stop?" she questions me, wondering why.

"You can't chicken out. It's either you do it or not. So yes, or no?" I say as she nods her head.

I lean in for the last time and she closes her eyes, I do too and our lips touch. We kiss slowly and fine, but then Tori's tongue demands an entry into my mouth, which is accepted. My tongue goes in her mouth, and we keep going. Tori's leg goes on top of mine and we keep going. The rest is history.


	7. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

Another Player In the Game

**TORI**

It's seven am and I have no idea what happened yesterday. It's all coming back slowly, but in blurred detail. All I remember at the moment was Jade. She was in front of me. Real close. And then I have no clue what happened. She probably did something to me to forget.

At seven thirty I walk into school and forget my locker combination. But then I remember, and remember another moment from yesterday. Only one second. I can't tell, but at least it'll help. Jade walks by and smiles. I pull her arm back to me, needing an answer. "What happened last night?"

"You forgot? Oh my God Vega!" she leans in and whispers into my ear, "We're basically girlfriends now."

_Oh_. _My_. _God_. Did I hook up with this girl last night? What the hell did I do to myself? "Well, then. I want to break up."

"Oh no. You can't break up with me after you know what."

"I don't remember what the hell happened last night! How can I not break up with you?" I say, dragging her into the janitors closet.

The cream walls and smell of various cleaners makes my dizzy for a second, and Jade leans back on the wall next to the ladder to the library that I used when we got detention. I regain focus and get back on topic. "What happened?"

"You invited me over to help revenge on Cat."

"That doesn't help!" I say, speaking the truth and getting impatient.

"I wasn't finished! Geez. And then I started flirting with you and I think you'll understand the rest. Or do I have to go on?"

I froze. "Oh man, did I really... honestly..."

"And I enjoyed every moment of it. Remember now?" she says, her hand reaching to the door handle.

"Wait." I say stopping her from leaving, "Could you tell me at my house. Tonight."

"I'd rather save you the details. But if you wanna have me tell you..." then she stops, "I'll see you later." she smirks, "Baby."

I watch her leave and I lean against the cream wall and slowly slide down, wallowing in sorrow of what I did last night. And now I have to hear the rest tonight. Man, my life is so damn screwed up.


	8. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

Willy Wonky Taste Test

I watch the clock carefully, and look at the door. It's six forty-five, and she's not here. Maybe she lied. Maybe she wasn't coming. But as I get up to go to my room, someone opens the door. Jade arrives and sits down. "Where you going sweet pea?"

"Not the time for that. I wanted to break up, remember?" I say, going back to the living room, "So, what happened besides you and I being GF's?"

She looks at me and then says, "Do you want me to explain or show you?"

"What do you mean show me?"

"What happened. Should I show you? I would gladly, but if you wanna sit here forever in a day..."

"Okay, you can show me. Just, take it easy." I say, about to swallow my pride.

Jade sit up, and leans. I sit there, not moving. I waited until she closed her eyes before I close mine. And just before she and I kiss, I remember everything. How we'd done this before, and how good and wrong it felt. And now we were doing it again. I felt a cold feeling down my back, and realized what I was doing. I stopped and Jade backed off. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this. I remember and I... I can't do that to Cat." I say, even though Cat did this to me.

"Cat did it to you! So why not?"

"Because. Jade, I just can't. I did it before, but it wasn't... I wasn't... being me." I swallow hard and speak, "Look. It's great you like me and such, but I can't do that to Cat."

"Remember when you didn't kiss Beck because you couldn't do that to friend? Well, could you do this? For me. For a friend."

I lean back and realize she has a point. She is my friend. Sorta. And I already did this before. So could I do this again without Cat knowing? "Okay. But this time only."

So I lean in and kiss Jade and it feels like I just let go of all my problems. She kisses in a way I've never felt before. Is this how us girls kiss? Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I open my eyes for a second, Jade's still closed. I taste her lipstick, or is it chapstick, and I love it. My eyes are closed again and I like this taste test. I should do it more often. My hand is on Jade's back, and we're chest to chest. Her hand slides down my back, and then I hear something. I can't tell what it is before I hear, "Hey Tori, you left the door..." and then a scream.

Jade and I scream and turn around and see who said it. It wasn't Trina or my mom. _It was Cat_.


	9. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT

Someone Just Got Screwed...

**CAT**

"What the HELL?" I say, not believing what I just saw.

"Uh... this isn't what it looks like!" Jade says in panic.

"Is that Tori?"

"Yes."

"And weren't you just making out?" I say, proving my point.

"Yes!" Tori says in a weak and upset voice, "I'm so sorry Cat!"

"You sure about that? Because one minute ago you didn't look like it!" I say, tears coming out of my eyes.

"Cat..." Tori says and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Get off of me!" I say, pushing her away, "I can't believe you...you... BITCH!"

Jade walks over and stands in front of me and says, "Don't you ever call Tori that again or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" I say, knowing she won't harm me in any fashion.

She backs off and I clench my fists. Tori starts crying and says, "I'm so sorry Cat! I shouldn't of..."

"Don't feel sorry Tori," Jade says and puts her arms on her, "she didn't want to date you anyway. It was her idea to post that on The Slap and have her kiss Robbie in front of you. Wasn't it?"

Oh, so she wants to play that card? Tori looks up at me and says, "It that true?"

"It... it's true." I say, and then get angry, "I can't believe my ex goes after my 'girlfriend' all because she's jealous!"

"Oh... When I get done with you you're gonna wish you hadn't said that!" Jade says and pauses in mid swing when Tori stops her.

"Jade! Don't hurt her." she says and steps in front of me, "Cat. Get out. And never come back."

I turn to the door, and then turn around. "I hope you both die in hell. Oh wait, you can't. Because I'm gonna kill you both!" I say and then open and slam the door.

I stand in front of the door and I can just picture Jade and Tori looking at the door, waiting to see if I'd come back. I slowly turn off the porch and then onto the sidewalk. It's cold, but that's fine because I'm steaming with anger. I walk the way home, planning my revenge. I'm gonna murder them so hard.


	10. Special Preview: Catorade: Cat's Revenge

Hey, want a sneak peek at the sequel?

_**Catorade: Cat's Revenge**_

Thought so.


	11. Catorade: Cat's Revenge Preview

**TORI**

I just screwed myself. If you don't know, here's what happened. Cat lost a bet. She had to date me. She made a plan and got away with it. Jade told me how she felt about me. I did dark things with Jade. Jade and I kissed and Cat saw. Jade and Cat got in a fight. I just kicked Cat out. My life is in danger because Cat's gonna kill me. Sound pretty screwed to you?

Jade's holding me and shaking like I am. "I'm so sorry Tori."

"It's not your fault. I made a mistake. I love you. I'm sorry." I say, starting to sob on the couch.

"I love you too." jade says and then lifts my face up to hers, "Look at me. Cat may be pissed at us, but we still have each other. We still love each other."

I nod my head in understanding. She kisses me again, but only for a second. "I better leave."

"Okay." I say, sad about her leaving. As she closes the door, tears flow out of my eyes. What have I done?

**JADE**

I have to talk to Cat. I go to her house and notice Cat's bedroom light's on. I enter the house, the door being wide open, and head to her room. I knock on her door. "Cat open up!"

"Get the hell out of my house!"

"I need to talk to you! I'm sorry!" I say, banging on the door now.

She opens the door and looks a mess. "What?"

"I shouldn't of said that. I was mad at you, and I just lost it. I'm sorry. It's just that..."

"You love her, don't you?" she says and looks in my eyes, "I know you do. And it's okay. I loved you."

I freeze. Did she say that she loved me? All of a sudden, she kisses me. And we're chest to chest. She fores me to kiss back. I ease up and then realize that she kisses like Tori, soft and bittersweet. She lets go and then looks me in the eye. "You're so dead tomorrow."

I hesitate to laugh. I walk down the stairs and get to the door when I hear, "Very impressive Jade. I don't remember you kissing me like that."


End file.
